


Toy train

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared makes a toy train for Jensen's nephew (I'm very bad at this)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared was putting the finishing touches to his latest toy train model. He had been as quiet as a mouse in a church, but he still snapped every time he heard the faintest sound. He looked happily at the wooden toy in his hand. It was a Christmas present for his boyfriends’ nephew, painted blue to look just like Thomas the locomotive looked. Jared was really happy with this one, he liked it more than any other he had ever made, mainly because it was a way for him to say thank you. He was so caught up in his contemplation that he didn’t hear the door to his little work-shop open.

“Hey”, Jensen said sleepily walking into the small room. Jared froze. He placed the wooden toy on his working table and turned towards Jensen, his head bowed and his eyes covered by his bangs. 

“I’m sorry. I…I tried to be quiet. Please don’t be mad”. He was shaking and it felt like he was waiting for Jensen to strike. He was waiting for the hit, a punch or a slap, but it never came. Instead strong arms were placed on his waist and his lover pulled him into a strong embrace, into arms which always made him feel safe. Jensen felt sorry about scaring the way he did. He remembered the night when he found Jared beaten and bruised, looking like death. He closed his eyes and buried his face in crook of Jared’s neck and breathed his lovers’ scent.

“It’s okay baby. I’m sorry for scaring you…just that I woke up and didn’t find you next to me and I wondered where you were”. He combed his fingers through chocolate locks and Jared seemed to calm down. He knew that Jensen didn’t mean to scare him, that Jensen loved him and that he would never make him suffer. He raised his head and looked into deep green eyes filled with love and devotion. Jensen kissed him slowly and as he pulled away Jared’s latest creation caught his eye. He knew that his boy was talented, but this latest toy train that Jared had made for Jensen’s nephew Brian was amazing. It was exactly what Brian wanted and Jensen knew that the emotional value of the gift would be doubled by the fact that it was Jared who made it. Brian had been in love with Jared since the first minute they met and when he found out that Jared made toy trains he loved him even more. 

Jensen smiled taking the toy into his hands. “It’s beautiful Jay, just like you!” He pulled his lover to him and kissed him again, both of them smiling into the kiss. If Jared remembered correctly it was one of his toy trains that brought them together.


End file.
